


Sisters are the worst

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Screenshots, Siblings, Skype, Sleepy Boys, brotayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: When Otabek fails to answers Yuri's call, his little sister Tayla is happy to take the opportunity to thoroughly embarrass her big brother. The ficlet where Yuri gets to see the mess that Otabek is while sleeping/waking up.A Crusader of Fluff fic!! Original art here:Sleepy Otabek





	Sisters are the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> The Crusaders of Fluff are at it again!! We are going to be releasing our newest project in less than a month! For now please enjoy our newest Seungchuchu series [When Parrot Met Hamster](http://archiveofourown.org/series/821052) all of the work inside of the [Crusaders of Fluff series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/804513) and all of our other joint creations here:  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
> We also are making plans for Seungchuchu week and Halloween week so if you have any ideas of what you want to see, please come find us on Tumblr!!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

Yuri huffed at his phone, glaring down at the screen as Otabek’s voicemail played through the speakers for a third time.

“Leave what you need to leave.” _Beep._

“What the hell, Beka… it’s like…” Yuuri glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes, “its noon for you, you lazy ass! Get up and call me!” Disconnecting the call, Yuri slammed back on his headboard. It was finally a rest day and Otabek had promised hours of Rocket League while chatting about anything random that came to mind. The promise had gotten Yuri through the last few days of Georgi’s wailing, Mila’s insanity, and the existence of Yuuri and Victor, and now he was feeling pathetically disappointed that his best friend was missing in action.

They had skyped until the early hours of the morning, Yuri finally snuggling into his pillows around three a.m. when Beka had begun to fall asleep over the keyboard. They had said their goodbyes with the intention of beginning their next round of internet hanging out in a few hours.

A few hours, which in Yuri’s mind, should have started at least thirty minutes ago. Grumbling again, he snagged the phone from the bed and jabbed at the call button for a fourth time. Counting the rings, Yuri sighed heavily when the count went over five. Moving to hang up the phone, he hesitated when a female voice came through the speaker.

“Yuri?”

Gritting his teeth, Yuri lifted the phone back to his ear. “Hi, Tayla, why do you have Otabek’s phone?” It wasn’t that Yuri was bothered by Tayla, it was merely that she wasn’t the Altin he wanted to be speaking to. His eyes narrowed as giggles erupted on the other side of the phone.

“Can I switch to a video call?” Tayla’s question was a muffled whisper, which made Yuri frown. “It’s for a good reason, I promise!” More giggling occurred behind what Yuri assumed was Tayla’s hand pressed against her mouth.

“Whatever, fine, Tayla…” Yuri let his response trail off as he removed the phone from his ear, propping it on his knee to ensure a flattering angle. It wouldn’t be beyond Tayla’s evil thirteen-year-old nature to screenshot an accidental picture aimed up Yuri’s nose and he wanted to be in position ahead of the switch. When the video screen popped up, Yuri raised an eyebrow at the eager brown eyes peering at him through the phone screen. “So?” He had no idea what to expect, but he felt impatient and antsy anyway.

“Hold on, I’m going to flip the camera,” Tayla winked as her face disappeared and the image of Otabek curled in the middle of his bed took its place. “Doesn’t he look so sweet?” Her voice was mocking as she crept around the bed, perfectly framing Otabek’s slack jaw and drool covered chin.

For a second, Yuri’s brain short-circuited. He wanted to yell at Tayla for potentially embarrassing her brother, but when he caught sight of what Otabek was holding, Yuri couldn’t help the spread of his smile.

Two months ago, an Otabear had arrived in the mail in exchange for the Yuricat that Yuri had sent to Almaty. It had been a quasi-joke, but Yuri had still slept with the Otabear cuddled in his arms every single night. He never told Otabek since it sounded cheesy, but the Yuricat had been his favorite stuffie and _something_ had to replace it. The Otabear was a perfect substitute, and Yuri would fight anyone that had anything to say about it.

“Still there?” Tayla teased from the other side of the phone. The image moved closer to Otabek and Yuri watched as Tayla’s hand appeared to push her brother’s shoulder. “Beka, wake up, someone wants to talk to you…” her voice was a taunting singsong and made Otabek begin to stir.

Yuri thought, for only a split second, that he should hang up. Then Otabek sat up in the bed, eyes still mostly shut, drool on his chin, with grumbled questions falling incoherently from his sleepy tongue. All of that was hilarious, but it was the shirt that Otabek was wearing that lead Yuri to snap a screen shot.

 

The adorable little kitty face with the word “purr-fect” printed underneath had Yuri snorting into his hand. He had sent the shirt as a joke, a response to Otabek’s terrible pun about Potya’s latest haircut. Never in a million years did he think Otabek would _wear_ the shirt. Failing at the stifling of his own giggles, he saw the exact moment Otabek realized what was going on.

“TAYLA!” Otabek yelled, diving toward his sister as his legs tangled in his blankets and he tumbled onto the floor. Yuri took another screenshot of his really cool best friend, wrestling against his own blanket like an angry trapped cat. Letting his laughter explode in full force, he heard the threats being shouted as Otabek gained his freedom and leapt toward Tayla. “Give me that!” The screen went dark as Otabek reclaimed his phone amidst the screeching giggles of his little sister. “I’ll call you back,” Otabek growled, briefly aiming the phone at his own face, “I don’t need witnesses to my act of murder.”

The call dropped as Tayla’s laughing shrieks echoed in Yuri’s room. Falling back against his bed, Yuri continued to laugh, bringing up each screenshot of Otabek. His best friend was the coolest guy Yuri had ever met, but sometimes Otabek was also the biggest dork in the world. 

Yuri found that it didn’t matter how many sides there were to Otabek, he liked them all. And he was also very, very glad that he didn’t have a little sister of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thank you to my beautiful beta: [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)


End file.
